


UltraViolet

by darkeyedresolve



Category: Batman (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comic), Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkeyedresolve/pseuds/darkeyedresolve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Tim and Kon ditch their elite prep school to take Tim's new car out for a ride. They end stopping to get gas on a long stretch to refill in various ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UltraViolet

**Author's Note:**

> This AU or another DC World is based on the idea that there are no superheroes and the boys come from wealthy and similar preppy families. Tim Drake was adopted by Bruce Wayne when he was 14 after his father died from a heart related issue, making him the third adopted son of the billionaire. Conner Kent-Luthor, Kon, is the son of Lex Luthor and Clark Kent, though I am debating on how. I wasn’t sure about if it should m-preg, super science, Clark and Lana love child (I know that made some of you die a little), or just some use of a surrogate mother. They exist in a sprawling world of connected families, money and keeping up appearances with parties, clubs and sports. This is mostly a side story (excuse to write smut) of the boys on their way back home from visiting their respective families. The story was inspired by the song Ultraviolet by the B-52s from their new cd, Funplex.

The air was warm and dry as the black, 71 Charger sped down the long, gray purple highway; it was an exceptionally hot spring this year. The engine roared down empty stretch of road and disturbed an otherwise peaceful evening. The outside of the vehicle was in desperate need of a new paint job, patches of the paint had begun to peel and other areas were stripped down to the silvery steel body. Shining like polished glass, the spinning rims really stood out in comparison to rest of the aged body. The windows were rolled down and the clean air was flowing inside the ebony leather interior, but it had become distress, well worn leather over the years. The radio picked up only static though it had a tape deck, but who the hell had cassettes today? The boys had managed to find some local station that played 60’s, twangy rock that seemed to fit the new vehicle.  
Tim Drake had one hand on the thin black and dark violet steering wheel, while his other was hanging outside the window. With a navy blazer jacket, a soft t-shirt and pair of distressed slim jeans, he had dressed more for look than for comfort. He was feeling practically good about his new car, it was exactly how he wanted it: worn, experienced, powerful…and Kon had called it sexy. The powerful engine vibrated his seat; it was pushing him to drive faster and faster. It took a lot of bargaining to get Bruce to agree with giving him, what Alfred called a “dangerous death trap”, but debating was his best Wayne skill.  
‘Jason looked so jealous, almost makes it even more worthwhile than having it’ Tim was practically smug about that, once again increasing the speed for his own satisfaction.  
The youngest of the Wayne sons glanced out of the corner of his eye and looked at the only child of the Kent-Luthor line. Conner, though everyone called him Kon, was leaning his head against the door and his short hair was rustling like a field of wheat due to the stirred up wind. He was already beginning to tan; something that Tim’s skin never did willingly, but Bruce mentioned that Kon’s dad was also had affinity for it. The cerulean blue and white polo clung to the curves of his athletic body and his toned calves showed under those khaki shorts. He always looked carefree, like nothing could hurt him and it was probably from being raised without have a single want or doubt. As the star jock at prep school, Kon was popular and chased after…and he seemed to enjoy the attention but Tim never doubted where his heart belonged. The dark haired, muscled youth idly tapped his hand against the side of the Charger to some song he could only hear.  
“I’ll get the radio fixed first.” Tim tilted his head toward the silent dash with its antique nobs and dials “Get some decent music on it.”  
“It’s no big deal, Tim.” Kon looked over at him before he ran his hand over the forlorn looking radio, “Music or no music, I like riding in this, the car is sexy.”  
“Yea, you said that when we first found it…and coaxed me into the backseat.” Tim was often entertained by Kon’s sometimes insatiable need to do it in public. He had rationalized it to be another way for the sheltered teenager to rebel, or Conner was just constantly horny and impatient. Tim always indulged it though, so maybe that was his way of rebelling too.  
“Had to see how she handled a major road test, sure other people have done it.” Kon gave a nod to agree with his own comment and lay back further in his seat, the leather groaned under the shifting weight.  
“I didn’t want to think about that.” Tim shivered in disgust at the end of other people fucking in his backseat, especially since they had done it without putting down any blankets or sheets, “Remind me to spray the seats down this week.”  
Kon’s laughter was down played by the wind but he was obviously amused by the other boy’s reaction, “You going to name her anything?”  
“Eh name the Charger?” The rational minded youth hadn’t thought about a name really, he was more interested in fixing her up,” I don’t know…you got a name in mind?”  
With a pensive look that was more cute than scholarly, Kon stared off into the miles of road that lay ahead of them. The scene was changing as the plains became more wooden and dense,”Uh…well…the Supercar?”  
“Supercar?” Tim expressed his lack of surprise in a dead pan fashion, “That’s like when everyone started calling you Superboy, I am not going to call it the Supercar.” He had heard enough of that nickname from their schoolmates cheering during a rugby game, football game, soccer game…whatever his boyfriend was playing.  
“Hey, that was well deserved…I single handily beat our rival.” Kon was sometimes very smug about his athletic victories and it was sometimes obvious in his actions, like now as he puffed up his strong chest.  
“Single handed is somewhat revisionist, Kon.” Tim rolled his eyes but his tone seemed to have no affect on his boyfriend’s ego. He was the one coming up with the right tactics to use, analyzing the other players and knowing what plays work best for Conner’s body.  
“You got a reward.” Kon smirked as leaned across the armrest and stick shift to kiss those soft lips. Tim murred in delighted surprised and switched driving hands, so one could roam through the hair of his boyfriend as they lip locked, “So how fast can it go?”  
“I have an idea.” The cool minded teenager said while his foot slowly pushed down and the loud engine began to pant, “Lets see if I’m right.” The speed gauge jumped as the engine jolted with renewed energy.  
Leaning out the window, Conner Kent gave a hoot in support as the muscle car picked up speed on the highway. With so much wind in his face and speed at his side, Kon knew this is what flying had to be like. So the young couple flew at racing speeds into the darkening sky with the sun setting behind them. The bright yellows and oranges were almost gone as reds and purples took over, the vivid shades of ultraviolet were striking the scenery.

 

“Shit” Tim tapped on the fuel gauge and the little white arrow didn’t flinch from its spot at empty. He had not taken into account that going over a 100 might burn more gas than they had, leaving them now puttering along and hoping to find some station oasis. ‘I’m not this stupid.’  
“You’re not usually that stupid,” Kon was peering into the purple colored void ahead; the gold sun light was steadily being displaced by silver moon light, “But that cheap station is somewhere, we always pass it.”  
“Hey, you started this.” The youngest Wayne was slightly annoyed but was mostly from his growing anxiety. Not that he was showing it, his pretty face was calm and stoic as his eyes scanned ahead. He hated having to call Bruce to bail him out, and his other options would be limited, ‘Dick is off with the Olympic team and…no way I am calling Jason.’  
“I wasn’t the one driving.” Kon was almost leaning fully out the open window when he made another smart comment; Tim had half a mind to slap that tempting, round ass but was retrained by a greater pressure to right the situation, “Yea, I see it over there!”

“Perfect.” The boy wonder of Excelsior turned on in to the somewhat depressing little gas station. The white neon sign had flicking letters and one that was out all together so it read more like Pat’s As Station than Pat’s Gas station which made Kon snicker of course. Under Tim’s discerning eye, the sign looked tilted too.  
“Wonder if Pat has any teeth.” Conner Kent was amused, probably too much.  
“Wonder if Pat has any gas.” Tim Drake added and wasn’t totally convinced this place was going to be that shining beacon in trouble waters.  
The station only had two pumps; both had their prime in the 70’s and now were rusty, chipped shadows of their former lives. The Charged rolled up and the brakes squeaked as they halted the mass of molded steel. While Kon climbed out the window and Tim pushed opened the door, they were met by a woman…or something like a woman.  
“Hey there boys” With matted, sweaty gray hair and discolored teeth, she was a hefty one in oil stained overalls. The older woman pulled the gloves of her roughened hands and gave them wipe against the tough denim, “How can I help ya?”  
“Hello Ma’am.” Tim was not going to allow his overly smiling companion to speak first,”We just need some gas, we didn’t estimate the distance like we thought...” He ran his hand over the hood in a loving gesture,” Or how much she can burn.”  
“Going for a joy ride in the new car?” The woman, whose name Pat was embroided on those denim coveralls, gave the old Charged a look up and down with an appraising eye, “Don’t see much of those around here, usually just those snobby rich kids and their imports.”  
“Something like that, but…do you have any gas left for us?” The dark haired boy was trying to cut this short since they had a curfew to make and Kon was itching to say something, “We have somewhere to be.”  
“Oh no problem, I will fill her up for you.” She was already reaching inside of her pocket for her keys when Kon finally piped up.  
“Can we use your bathroom? “ He said in almost a sing song fashion,” Or is there even one here?” The athletic youth had something on his mind or Tim assumed as much with the way his voice sounded.  
“Oh sure” She pointed her toned but wrinkly arm towards the station, “It’s around the back, big sign on it and all.”  
“I’m sure we won’t get lost.” He assured the owner before giving a wink over to Tim, which was usually his somewhat subtle way of sending messages. Kon began to jog off towards the back with the Wayne heir following after him with a unsure look on his face, though the view from behind was pleasing enough.  
“Since it is going to take her awhile” Conner Kent began to explain his actions to a skeptical looking Tim Drake.  
“Like a few minutes.”  
“Well we have done it under stricter time limits.” He pointed out as his hand went to the dusty, door knob of a plain door. The current light had turned the gray to a light purple, with the sign that read bathroom.  
“Oh come on, Kon.” Tim looked slightly repulsed by the idea of doing it in an old gas station bathroom, “We’ll get hepatitis or something.”  
“We’re not going to do it on the floor; I am not that big of an idiot.” Turning the handle and giving it a push, he could only make out the barest of forms with such dim sunlight left, “We just won’t touch anything.”  
“Oh that sounds real sexy.” Tim Drake had some unpleasant images in mind as they walked inside the cramped space, he felt along the tiled wall to the light switch.  
The overhead fixture buzzed and nothing happened, it took the out of practice bulb a few seconds to warm up. The hazy dimness gradually blossomed into a misty yellow which gave the boys enough light to see what they were in. It wasn’t as bad as Tim had imagined, he didn’t spot any roaches scurrying to get away from their presence. Kon was leaned against the cracked, fake wood counter and was staring at his reflection in the mirror.  
“Are you preening in here?” With an amused statement, Tim just shook his head as he looked around the rest of the neglected bathroom.  
“Tch, no” Even though he was, Kon stepped back and adjusted his polo shirt in order to cover.  
Violets had been painted along the walls, a flower motif that was probably complimented by flowers that used to be in that empty, porcelain vase that sat on the counter. The vivid paint had become dulled over the years, some faded even to white, and the cracks now ran up along the walls. The bathroom stall had been given the same purple wash and had resisted the aging process better, though the metal hinges had become red from rust. Neither of them wanted to open the door to see what the toilet looked like, it was better to leave that to Pat. If they same pattern of violets were on the floor, they had long been scuffed off by careless shoes.  
“Ok, enough looking around.” Tim blinked in surprise as he was suddenly embraced around the neck by the taller teenager.  
They both shared a moan as they kissed, it was a kiss marked by playfulness. Tim pushed his hands up inside the other’s shirt and squeezed on Kon’s waist. The fingers moved over memorized lines of the athlete’s stomach, each abdominal muscle twitched with excitement when touched. The youngest Wayne moved his fingers to the lower back and brushed over the dimples there before teasingly touching the waistband of Kon’s shorts.  
Conner Kent was purring from the attention and driving his tongue deeper into Tim’s mouth, where it was matched for each flick and lick by the other teenager’s tongue. He slowly pressed forward until they were braced against the bathroom wall. He felt Tim’s body through the blazer but it was hardly enough to please his desire.  
“Will you take that off?” Kon said in almost pitiful way.  
“And put it where?” Tim began to undo the buttons on the muscled boy’s shorts, “I’m not taking off my clothing in here.” He was going to give Kon what he asked for but it would be on his terms.  
“You’re no fun, Tim.” The son of Lex Luthor and Clark Kent proclaimed while he reached down to help loosen the clothing.  
“Thought this would make me fun” Tim Drake leaned in to suck on that pouty bottom lip as his hands slide down into the cotton confines of the other’s underwear. The flesh was already semi awake as the experienced fingers rubbed along the tip; Kon moaned so Tim continued his massaging of his boyfriend’s cock.  
“Tim.” Kon panted in a heavy breath as his entire body grew tense, “You’re very…fun.” He was soon subtly thrusting his shaft against the accepting hand and his underwear was sliding down over the shapely curves of his backside.  
Tim Drake was quite adapt at fucking Kon, it happens when you do it almost everyday…and sometimes twice; especially twice at the start of the relationship. He didn’t need to get all of the clothes off, though it would be rough without lube…and uncomfortable for both. Thinking it over, he continued to rhythmically squeeze on the dripping flesh while his other hand caressed the round cheek.  
‘Always be resourceful as Bruce says’ The pale teenager glanced around and noticed a forlorn bottle of hand lotion, ‘Messy but it will do.’ This is what Kon wanted after all.  
In an almost choreographed dance, the two switched around and changed position to make it as comfortable as possible. Cramped spaces weren’t new; Excelsior was full of cramped spaced to do it between classes, practice or tutoring. They were just usually cleaned and spotless cramped spaces. Kon was now leaning over the counter and could see Tim’s determined face through the musty mirror, this was an added plus.  
“Hand me that.” Tim had one arm wound around Kon’s waist and slowly stroked him in excruciatingly wonderful ways.  
“Ahhh” With a high pitched moan and a shivering arm, Kent reached for the bottle and shakily handed it back.  
Tim Drake gave the handle a few pumps and a creamy, white liquid rolled over his fingers and had a pleasant, flower aroma. He circled his slick fingers around the tight entrance between those thick ass cheeks. With a twitching and flinching resistance, he applied extra pressure to slide his finger tip in. A soft whimper came from his boyfriend and his rear flexed for a moment, it made those smooth mounds dimple sensually. Tim now wanted to get in there even more and began to wiggle the digit deeper into the tight channel.  
“Damn it, that stuff sucks…” Kon wiggled against the counter as the greasy appendages went further inside. He was used to some expensive, self warming, lubricant; not some cheap hand crème. The designated Superboy of Excelsior could hear the squish and the drip of the thick substance as Tim worked him open.  
“Just give it a second.” Tim was already working two of his fingers around to stretch and relax his counterpart, “I could just use spit.” He could see an unhappy expression on Kon’s face in the mirror’s reflection. With a shift of his hand, he got the teenager focused back on what was important  
After what seemed like forever, Tim was begrudgingly coating his swollen flesh with the lotion. He was turned on in spite of all of this, it was impossible not to be when you had Conner Kent spread and mewling in front of you. His hand grabbing on to the broad shoulder and his other hand holding the waist sturdy, the teenager began to press his needy cock inside. The pinkish entrance tightened and pursed around the bulbous tip, as if it was sucking on the hot flesh. It was wetter and squishier than normal but it was erotic in its own way, Kon seemed exceptionally tight this time too.  
“Nervous…” Tim whispered as he leaned down and pressed his leaner figure down on the strong back, “You’re really…holding on to me.” All of his words broken up by pants  
“Eh…maybe a little” Shivering in a mixture of discomfort and arousal, Kon arched himself more to adjust to the thickness inside of his body. The counter groaned under their weight but they didn’t notice it over the moans and heated words.  
“Take your mind off it” Nimble hands danced up underneath the stripped polo to feel the rounded pectorals and their sensitive nipple crowns. Giving them random tugs, Tim redirected Kon’s focus to what was going on in front. The small nubs began to swell and tingle under those ministrations, it was deep throbbing sensation.  
“Damn it, Tim…you fucker” Kon hissed as those fingers fostered and nurtured the budding amount of pleasure in his chest. He bucked against the grinding groin and got more of that slick cock as a result. Even though he was cursing, Conner always go really hot from this move. His arms were rippling and tight as he held on, they began a steady and familiar rhythm after a few more minutes.  
Tim pressed his lips kissed against the only part of Kon that was bare and that he could, his neck. The thin muscles were straining under the soft skin; he followed the bath with his tongue. Dips and raises, straight a ways and curves were all skillfully driven by Tim’s wet mouth.  
A few sweat drops fell from their foreheads as the bathroom grew muggy and the air clouded from their friction. The lone bulb swung from side to side as Tim’s forceful thrusts shuddered the walls, the shadows constantly growing and shrinking in response. Huffs and puffs of breaths became ragged as their bodies pumped and muscles fired in sensual motion.  
Tim controlled the tempo, or at least he thought he did, with his right hand clamped on to Conner’s waist and his left hand continued to abuse those already stinging nipples. The sound of his hips spanking that round ass was driving him harder, Kon seem to be responding by pushing back in a slutty fashion. He would wiggle and slide back in order to keep Tim inside of his body, which earned him an amused slap on the ass.  
“Ah fuck, do it again.” The star athlete reduced to a pleading, horny tone.  
“Do what again?” The cool and rational prep asked.  
“Just spank me.”  
The second slap was harder and louder, it made that pale mound of muscle and fat jiggle enticingly. Kon moaned and arched himself in a pleased manner while Tim merely picked up his pace, time was ticking and his car should have been filled by now. With a deep inhale and exhale, the dark haired boy began to really focus his thrusts on one specific spot. He could feel his tip brushing and pounding against that tight, little knob of nerves. The self titled Superboy was really starting to moan now; his entire body was struggling to hold back the on coming wave of pleasure. The tightness of his ass grew even more constrict around Tim’s shaft but it didn’t slow him down, no there was no time to slow down.  
“Cum for me, Kon…let’s cum together” With a swiftness of movement that took Kon by surprise, Tim had his talented hand pumping on the boy’s wet cock.  
A sudden shock of pleasure ran up straight into the teenager’s brain and rippled down throughout his form. With desperate breaths and his fingers threatening to crack the cheap counter surface, Kon felt release coming on. His vision turned into an array of reds and purples that filled the ultra violet spectrum even in this dump of a gas station. The climax was worth it, doing it like this always heightened it for him. The highs were higher, the pleasure was spiked by excitement, and time was always against them.  
Tim followed after, it was impossible to hold back with that bubbled rump sucking at you in such a hungry way. With a final push that sheathed him fully, he let go of his restraints and filled the other completely. With a similar hazy, violet vision that his boyfriend saw, the teenager was suddenly unmotivated to move. Though he was imaging Pat suddenly pushing the door open in an attempt to find them, sex had a way of making one lethargic. So the two teenagers remained hunched over an unhappy bathroom counter for some lingering moments, the pause was briefly broken for a caress or exchange of words.

 

“Wonder what happened to you boys.” The jovial woman had been staring intently at the 71 Charger as if she was the owner before her rotund body turned rather quickly at the sound of footsteps on gravel.  
“Door was stuck.” Tim said while hoping his somewhat disheveled look would pass under the radar. He had tried to smooth out some of the worst wrinkles outside the bathroom and triple checked his pants for any…fluids.  
“Hmm, I usually always check that.” Rubbing her hand against her lined brow, the gas station attendant just shrugged her shoulders and gave the black car a pat on the good, “She is already to go, nice piece of work.”  
“Thank you for your help.” Tim walked over with the woman to pay for the gas while Kon tried to sneak back into the car.  
‘Fuck’ He thought at his rather obvious bow legged or just oddly wobbly walk and was relived to be back in the car without Pat noticing it. Kon reclined back in the seat, and even with his sore backside, he smirked about another placed marked down on his mental list. The leather squeaked under his shifting weight, he was really going to try to find a comfortable way of sitting for the rest of the trip.  
“You look victorious about something.” After he shut the door, Tim Drake-Wayne noted while starting up the roaring engine and letting it purr for a moment.  
“Eh, it just looks like it will be a pretty night.” He said while looking into the round, chipped side mirror and caught the deep purple reflection of the setting sun.  
“Liar” Tim smirked as he pulled out of the station and got back on to the road, “But it will be a nice night.”  
As the wheels turned and scattered the rocky earth into the air, the sun finally set over the horizon. It was truly a pretty night, a night in ultraviolet color.


End file.
